Core Narrative 3
LOGLINE we lost all hope in the process to save this little piece of land san Fransisco over the whole world, now that it's floating the old rules don’t apply so there would be a new rule. Golden dawn. Characters: Gale ''' '''Zackiel Mike Ross Samael Ariel PROTAGONIST Gale Galager : ' ' Gale a U.S. senator and also a member of a secret society his duel life lead him to this moment of capture. all his life he did all he can to get to this point to save the world and the worst part is he actually believed he was becoming a good person where as he was ignoring family and love and accepting evil.but at a point he realizes family is the only things he has and they’re in danger ANTAGONIST Ariel : ' ' Ariel the most cunning and evil lady you would ever meet. she is the leader of the house of aries closest to the ultimate samael. she has said to have the power of satan which some people believe its true because she tortures people like she enjoys it while preaching values. ' ' MEDIUM : Digital Series PLATFORM : Netflix, Hulu, YoutubeRed LOCATIONS : Aries Capital ''' '''Broken Golden Gate Bridge Claremont Tunnel Story : After the secret society named golden dawn started believing in pixies visions they gambled humanity by just saving the ones they can now they need pixie on their side as an oracle for the future ahead. problem is the guy they locked up and tortured is her dad gale galager but he send pixie away when san fransisco was launched up in the air.nobody knows where pixie actually is its the story about desperate attempts of the golden dawn to find pixie and have the destroyer who predicted this in the first place by their side. but pixie didn’t just make them believe in the visions but the secret society made a government out of it. since half the humanity was dead there was chaos everywhere and they needed someone to ground them so while searching for pixie golden dawn took over all the san fransisco and were enslaved to live with their brutal laws and made the believe in the taros. this story also explores more about peoples lives how it shifter from 8am coffee to 6 am slavery. instead of waffle in the morning golden dawn started genetically modified food for the people which provides the nutrients but at the same time saves a lotta earths resources. we meet pixie in the act 2 of this series where she is running away from the rebels and the golden dawn. she meets her high school friend mike ross frees him from golden dawn which only leads to troubles because even mike believe that she is the destroyer. where we explore her desperate attempts to stay below the radar but also live and get outta the city before its to late. she doesn’t know her father has been tortured and captured but when she finally does find out its too late.